My Tragity
by MitaraiWaterDragon
Summary: A seclusive mute encounters Naruto and his friends (for lack of a better word) in the woods.


Chapter One: The Lightning that Sparks the Fire

I sat in my room as bored as I could have been. My cells mission had ended a few hours ago, and I wished I were somewhere else. It was hard, pretending to be a guy, and never getting respect because you were supposedly mute…My hotel room had wooden panel walls and silky black curtains. It was very well furnished, but not the most comfortable place to stay. It was very small and cramped, but what more would you expect from the people of Konohagure, the village hidden in the leaves. My home, Kumo, the village hidden in the clouds was not much better…at least…for me.

I was an orphan. A child with no family, and no friends, but a purpose. I wished to find out who..no, what I was. Strange symbols covered my body, and whisker type tattoos were etched onto my cheeks. My eyes were a fire red that faded into aqua green and were silted. My teeth were more like fangs, whiched helped me to eat the food that I was always given. People feared me, so I patched together an outfit to match their feelings for me. I wore a long black kimono with very long sleeves (about ½ a foot past my hand), with a collar that went up to cover my face. Only my eyes shone under my wild golden hair.

I was an outcast there, and it was no different in Konohagure. With a slight sigh I pulled myself out of my bed and opened my door, only to have one of my cells mates slam me in the face. He had apparently been about to knock on my door. With an inner sigh of exasperation I grabbed him by the wrist and glared into his eyes. He loved so much to torture me, and yet claimed to be my best friend. He too was 16 years old, and had short spiked black hair with two long pieces that fell around either side of his face. He was very hansom, and his sapphire blue eyes were always shining. His name was Keiji. He pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He always pretended to be gay so that the girls of our village would leave him alone, and he seemed to need such help in this town as well. 'Great, now these people are going to hate me as well…'

I pushed him away and walked down the corridor. As I had suspected a crowd of girls was waiting for him. Keiji ran up next to me and tried to lock arms with me, to no avail. As soon as I stepped outside I could sense a strange charka emanating from the woods. I rushed out to examine the superb amount of energy, and nearly got my arm ripped off when Keiji tried to stop me. "Where the hell do you think you're going Hakkai?" I glared menacingly and, deciding to humiliate him, pulled him into a passionate kiss. It only lasted a second, but it left him dazed enough to allow me to escape. As I ran into the forest I realized something. I had enjoyed the kiss…With a slight shake of my head I found the source of the strange energy. It was several boys and girls of about my age.

They were practicing concentrating their chackra. I watched in amazement as one of them used his chakra to cause a whirlwind of sand to protect him. His eyes shot open and he was next to me within seconds. I was much faster than him though. As soon as he was next to me I had a kunai to his throat. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as the others I assumed as his friends looked at me in confusion. With one swift movement I made a quick swipe with my knife, killing the small and hardly noticeable demon resting on his shoulder. He smirked and took me by the wrist, dragging me to his friends. 'Somehow it never fails. Meet new people and have them push me around…'

His friends smiled politely and bowed slightly as I did the same. They could only see my eyes, and I could tell that they feared me. The one that had controlled the sand, a red haired boy with a tattoo on hid forehead that said "love", walked over to me. "What's your name?" I opened my mouth to speak, but snapped it shut immediately. I was supposed to be mute, and no one could know otherwise. I lowered my gaze to the ground as they waited for my response. After a few moments a blond haired boy in an orange…jump suit perhaps? I couldn't tell very well. He walked up to me and I was startled to see the whisker tattoos on his cheeks as well.

Before I could stop myself I reached out to touch the tattoos on his cheeks, unaware of the eminent danger I had been in. Just as my fingers brushed against his skin a kunai was to mine. I didn't care. Live or die, no one would even know I had existed. I traced the three lines down his cheek in curiosity, unconsciously bringing my other hand to trace the marks on my cheek. He pulled my hand away from his face and looked into my eyes, putting his fingers up to the whiskers on my cheeks. "Who-?"

He was interrupted by Keiji yelling for me. "Hakkai, where are you?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. 'What the hell is he thinking? He knows that I can't call back, the idiot!' The blond boy seemed to notice my look of amusement and amazement. He looked to where the voice was echoing from and yelled "Over here!" My eyes widened in horror as Keiji came running through the bushes to throw his arms around me, "accidentally" slapping the blond boy at the same time. "Oh Hakkai! I was so worried!" I could hardly breath with how hard he was hugging me. The red head noticed this and pulled Kaiji off of me. "Who are you?" His tone was harsh and unforgiving, the kind of person I could get along with. He looked from me to my raven haired companion.

Keiji smiled brightly and stated "I am Kaiji and this is Hakkai. We are of Kumo, the village hidden in the clouds. My lover and I had been separated"

"Wait a second, lover?" The blond haired boy, as well as many of the others were looking at the two of us funny, and I could tell that Kaiji wanted to snap. A boy with raven hair and a stone face stood foreword. "I don't care who or what the two of you are to each other, but why are you here?"

Keiji took his arms from around me and cleared his throat. "We are here on a mission for our lord Hokauge." Rustling from a nearby bushes pulled my attention from their conversation and dragged me over to the source of the noise. I grinned slightly as my other cell mate jumped out at me, latching his arms around my neck. He had very spiky brown hair and shining green eyes. He was much taller than me, and yet he always tried to hang off my neck. With a small glare I pushed him off of me. He only did things like that to get me angry, and he knew that it sometimes worked. Keiji glared at our cell mate, Kenji, his older brother. 'They'll be the death of me, I swear.'

The blond boy came over to me and tapped me on the shoulder. "Why won't you talk to us?" Keiji and Kenji closed their mouths immeaditly. I could hear on of them mutter "Smooth move, smart ass…." With a slight grin I began to speak to them in sign language, and only a few of them seemed to get it. I'm afraid I can not speak aloud as you can. I am a mute.. Their eyes widened slightly as they looked me over. As if to confirm it, they tried to stare into my soul through my eyes, but all they could see were uncaring, even spiteful cat-like eyes.

His eyes…I watched helplessly as they drew my in, but did my best to stay where I was. My beloved Hakkai would have been upset if I embarrised him too much infront of those people. I put my hand on his shoulder and started to pull him away. "C'mon Hakkai, we need to go see this Master Kakashi guy." He nodded and turned to walk away. My brother and I fillowed him out of the forest, very unsure of myself. I liked girls, not guys. The whole gay act was just that, an act.

My brother went on ahead, leaving Hakkai and myself alone. Before reolizing what I was doing I pushed him up against a tree, pressing my lips against his firecly. Pulling away I looked deep into his eyes, searching for something that I knew I'd never find. "Who are you?" I kissed him again and was surprised when he didn't fight back. What was happeneing to me…?

Well, that's all for the first chapter. Remember to review. Thank you!


End file.
